Unwilled Destiny
by Reasonable
Summary: Slash. This is the untold feelings of Ethan, towards Arkarian through the books. My first real shot at slash, so please review and tell me what you think!


You've known him since you were but a child of four. He took you in, and saved you from insanity. He taught you of the world that was the Guardians of Time. He helped you develop your powers, and strengthen them to an extent. You have never had much of a brother figure as Arkarian.

At the age of thirteen, you began to have stray thoughts about this Truthmaster. You thanked the Lord that he had shown you how to block your thoughts from him. Would he approve of the newfound feelings you felt for him? Would he even return them?

Every smile he passed you when you completed a hard mission turned your stomach over inside. The small frowns of frustration that you sometimes gave him made you want to slap yourself for causing him corruption. In the end, it seemed like you would always be, just a Truthmaster, and his Apprentice.

When Isabel came back into your life, she opened up a world in his. The first time she saw him, you felt jealous. He was yours. You wanted him to yourself. You noted the small smiles he gave her, and the number of times she blushed. You thought it was just a discovered friendship, and you were relieved. But it kept nagging at your brain: was there something more?

Your suspicions were proved when Isabel died. When you saw that dagger in her heart, a part of you let out a cry of joy. No more annoying blonde to stand in true love's way. But when you returned, you saw the tears in Arkarian's eyes, and it made you too, want to help save her to calm your crush's emotions.

Saying that you were her soul-mate you clashed into the Middle Realm. If you were her soulmate, then Arkarian couldn't be. Not having him was better than somebody else having him. You called and called her name, wishing her to turn around. Suddenly, you felt that warm tingling sensation that happened whenever he was around you. He had entered this world behind you, in case something went wrong.

That was when your world fell to peices. He called out her name, and she turned. Back into reality, this meant that he was never really meant to be yours. And for this very second, you hated Isabel with all your strength. How could a girl like this simply walk into the Chambers and sweep Arkarian off his feet like that? But then again, how could he not fall for her? She was a charming girl after all.

You decided not to blame it on them. For it was simply Fate that did this undoing to you. And besides, like the Truthmaster said, he and her shall never be able to live in the same world as long as the age retention lives on. And for that reason, they were not an item, and for a year, you were at rest.

But you saw things in between. Their secret glances when they thought no one was looking. The look of admiration shining in Arkarian's eyes, and how soon the same began to reflect back in Isabel's.

Then came the moment of tragic, when Arkarian was kidnapped into the Underworld. The second you were told the news, you were shocked by two things. One was how he had been tricked like that, and how you were the one they wanted. It made you feel guilty that your love was held prisoner because of you. The second thing, being how much you seemed to miss your fellow Trainer, and how Isabel took it.

There was no mistake, you saw it. The fire in her eyes. It frightened, yet challenged you. You were the one who was supposed to go in and save him, not her. You knew you loved him more. The problem was, you think she saw it too.

When you asked her if you could come along, you saw the suspicion in her eyes. Yet finally, she caved in. You couldn't have been any happier, yet you knew that she would be needed more.

The ride came along perfect, until she got to Arkarian. Working quickly, you urged her on even moreso, so that you could see his smiling face just one more time. You worked a distraction, so that his healing process would be a clean one, uninterrupted by Lathenia. You thought he'd thank you for what you did, but he did what then became your worst nightmare. He leaned down, and kissed her.

Now, it would've been alright if you had not been present. But no, there you were, staring straight at them while their two lips locked, and their tongues clashed. You have imagined the taste of his lips, the feel of his breath on yours. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Arkarian sits up, and grasps Isabel's hand. You stare at if for awhile, as if not believing it is true. Then, you sigh and get back to business.

Later, when Isabel is on trial, a part of you thinks that she might get the worst punishment available. Hell, a part of you even wishes it. As Lorian asks for her permission to receive the gift of eternal youth, you can't help but be shocked. She comes to you for advice, and you do what you can think of; you say that you are okay with it. But deep down, you aren't.

After the trial, for the short few minutes before we are to be back home, the pair can be seen doing nothing but holding each other and kissing like mad. Matt tenses up beside you, and you do the same on the inside. You might as well just face it now: he shall never be yours.

Rochelle was a cover-up. You knew this, she didn't. You needed someone to hold on to, and disguise your inner feelings toward another of the same sex. Everyone thought that it was true love. But in fact, it wasn't Rochelle that you were thinking of when she died.

You were thinking about what she had told you, just a few days earlier. About how she suspected that Isabel and Arkarian had done the last thing to signal their love. They had slept together.

How many nights had you dreamed of him against your skin? How soft would that feel?

Yet, you knew that it was what is right. A male, and a female. Sharing a moment of passion for both sides. Arkarian, a six-hundred year old virgin, and Isabel, the love of his life. You knew that Arkarian had been waiting for that precise moment for a long time, but couldn't experience it until he found someone with the same abilities of agelessness as himself.

Now, its different.

As you watch Isabel's long blond hair flowing down her back, while she cautiously steps toward the alter, where her brother waits to wed her and her future husband. The organ plays softly in the background, and the room where most Apprentices are initiated, suddenly seems more and more like a wedding chapel. Arkarian is beaming, his soft blue hair streaming onto his shoulders. Isabel has made it up to the front now, and they join hands, smiling at each other.

You are standing behind Arkarian, his best man. As you look at the two closely knitted together, you know that they are destined to be. And that there is nothing you could do to change that.

**Do you like it? Please review!**


End file.
